Valentines Day
by naruwinx
Summary: Kunikida's had something on his mind ever since the first day of High School, and today's the day he makes his feelings known  TaniguchiXKunikida YAOI WARNING BOYXBOY read and review!


Valentines day

A TaniguchiXKunikida oneshot

By Naru-san

**AN:** not my best work, but I wrote this for Valentines day, and besides, I find theres a disturbing lack of stuff related to this pairing…TaniKuni 4 evah!

Kunikida POV

I was sitting on the floor in my kitchen, staring hopelessly at the tile floor. The pot on the stove was still hot, and caked with chocolate, and the apron I was wearing was nearly brown with attempts.

I held the box in my hands, hoping it wasn't too girly looking. It was a pale blue with a light red heart sketched on it, it reminded me of our school uniforms. I slipped it into my bag and grudgingly cleaned up the mess I had created. After that I went to my room and fell into a restless, nervous sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Yo!" a hand clamped down on my shoulder and I instinctively turned my head.

"Good morning, Tani-kun." I smiled at him, my game loving, and somewhat perverted, hilarious best friend. Taniguchi. The person the box in my bag was for. We walked by the park on our long trip to school every morning, and this morning we were early so we went inside.

_"This is good" _I thought, I can give them to him here, and if he makes fun of me I can run and hide really easy. I looked over at him, he was cheerfully whistling and no doubt thinking about all the girls he hoped would give him chocolate today, though they probably wouldn't.

"Um…h-hey Tani-kun?" Crap I sounded like a school girl with a crush…then again I guess I was.

"Hm?" he mumbled perfectly relaxed.

I was sure I was trembling while I pulled the box out. I couldn't say anything so I just kind of handed it to him with no explanation at all, and shifted my eyes to the ground. "_Oh look a pretty pebble…"_

I could hear him opening the box and taking out the note I had written. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk to him, so last night I wrote and rewrote my feelings until it was perfect.

He was reading it with that "Taniguchi is trying too hard not to look dumb" face. I recalled the contents.

_Dear Tani-kun,_

_This was a really hard decision, but I decided I need to let you know. It's ok if you laugh or walk away and never wanna talk to me again. I'm giving you these Valentines chocolates I made for you last night. They're mixed with strawberry bits, cuz I know you like them. Anyways, Ever since I met you, I knew I liked you more than a friend, but I also know you too well to know how this will go over. Tani-kun, I'd say this in person, but even just writing this makes me nervous. Can I be "your" Lolita? It might take you a while to get it if you don't already, so just take your time._

_3 Kuni-tan_

He was staring at me now, with some sort of half confused goofy grin, and I was standing there, like a speechless, shy little kid. I had no idea what to say or what he'd say, so I finally looked up into his eyes.

"Um…Tani-kun?"

His damn confusing smile widened, and I realized that at this rate we'd be late. "well anyway Tani-kun, um…we should probably get going, we're gonna be late…" I wondered if he'd answer. I heard a rustle and looked back…my favorite blue-grey haired idiot was scarfing down my chocolates! I was sure my face was red.

"Oi! Kuni-tan, these are really good! Uh anyways wacha mean by 'Your Lolita' ?"

"Um well…what do you think… they're chocolates, its Valentines day…"

"Yfou wofe mweh?" some chocolate fell out of his mouth. I actually laughed a little, gosh he was so cute when he was clumsy. The wind blew between us and I started to turn so that I could hide…he hadn't answered yet, I was sure he was mad or grossed out, I mean Taniguchi was famous for liking girls.

I started to run but was caught by the shirt collar like a five year old running from his parents. I fell backwards and hit my head. I was trying hard not to cry, but it really hurt. Taniguchi leaned over my head and looked down at me. He was smiling! "Tani-kun?" I started to sit up, but he was slowly crouching down behind me.

Out of nowhere his arms shot around me and yanked me up with him into his arms. "Oi, Kuni-tan you sure are cute when you look like that! I'd swear you were like six! You lil' Lolita you!" Just barely in the back of my mind I could hear a voice saying, you're so late now…but I didn't care. I turned around in his arms and faced him, I was being held tight against his chest. I looked up at him, my best friend, the guy I'd been totally in love with since day one of high school. I couldn't wait any longer, he didn't seem like he was going to answer me, he must have thought it was a joke.

I reached my arms up around his neck and with a quick jump, because I was so short, I did something I never thought I could. I kissed Taniguchi. His arms only tightened, and his lips turned up in a smile. I felt my body being moved, but our lips never parted. The next thing I knew I was laying down on one of the benches in the park, and he was leaning over me, kissing me more. _"Did I faint? Am I dreaming? Please don't wake me up. " _

Finally we parted and I was hardly breathing.

"Hey now, don't faint on me Loli-chan" he laughed.

"Do-does that mean y-you like-like me? Tani-kun?"

With a sexy smirk I'd come to love he replied "How could I refuse the cutest person in school?"

End ^^ (the aftersex is for me alone!)

Happy Heart day!


End file.
